A New Life
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: All Skye Hensen needed was job; not to fall in love. Dr. Banner knew that Skye was hiding something but it wasn't what he was expecting. Bruce/OC ***Story better than summary


**Hey guys! So, my name is Addison and first of all let me say thank you for reading my story. I always try to work my hardest on my stories. I really hope you guys like this story and please review! I do not own The Avengers. I only own my OC, Skye Hensen. **

* * *

21 year old Skye Hensen was nervous; very nervous you could say. Although she tried to keep a semblance that she was calm, she really wasn't. She was on her way to the famous Stark Tower so she could get interviewed about becoming a possiable personal assistant for Dr. Bruce Banner. She had just graduated and really needed the job. However, this was her last resort.

She wasn't to keen on working with Dr. Banner since he was actually The Hulk but she had heard working for him would get her almost any job. The other problem was that she would have to be near the billionaire, Tony Stark. Skye had heard that he was the most arrogant and cocky person in the world. But this job could be a good thing for Skye; thats what she's hoping at least.

Skye glanced up from cell phone as she heard the elevator ding open and then walked out. It was eery quite on Dr. Banner's level. All you could hear was the sound of Skye's black flats clicking along the marble floor. Skye peered around the corner and finally saw the man she was looking for.

She was certainly not expecting Dr. Banner to look the way he did. She was expecting him to be tall, muscular but he wasn't. He looked to stand about 5'9 feet tall. His hair was dark and curly and kind of messy. He sported black slacks, dress shoes, and a navy blue dress shirt.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Dr. Banner?" Skye asks with a small, kind voice.

Bruce jumped as he heard the voice of a young female enter his lab. He looked up at the woman over his computer and took his glasses his off. She was attractive too Bruce but he knew better than to swoon over her. The woman stood about 5'5 feet tall and had dark brown, wavy hair that went three or four inches past her shoulders. Her skin was a milky white color and almost looked pure; although it was dotted with a lot of freckles.

Her eyes were really what captivated Dr. Banner. They were a chocolate brown color with a little dark green. Her eyes almost sparkled but looked as if they held tons of secrets. The young woman looked somewhat proffesional in black flats, gray tights, and a nice long sleeve white shirt that was tucked into a gray skirt.

"Yes, I am." Bruce finally answered.

Skye knew that Dr. Banner had been studying her but she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She walked closer to him and handed the doctor her resume. She took a quick glance at Dr. Banner as he offered her a seat. His brown eyes almost resembled a puppy. However, he looked exhuasted; mentally and physically.

Skye messed with a lock of her hair as he looked over her resume carefully. His lab had white floors and white walls that seemed to almsot blind you but Skye liked it since it offered more light. There were so many different types of machines and contrapitions which made Skye scared to move around.

"This is impressive Miss Hensen but you just graduated from the University of Georgia with a Master's in Journalism. Why are you applying for my personal assistant?" Bruce asked her.

Skye bit her bottom lip nervously. "To be honest sir, I can't find a job anywhere. I just really need the money right now." she answered truthfully.

Bruce ran a hand through his thick, messy hair and looked back at Miss Hensen's resume. She had grown up in North Georgia and attended a a public high school. For some reason he thought of her more as the private school type of person. She had ridden horses since was 10 years old and used to be a gymnasts until she fell and fractured a vertebrae.

She had recovered quickly but wasn't allowed to gymnastics anymore. She had first job when she 14 and worked at Chick-Fil-A until she was 18. When Skye was 18 she went to college and worked as a part time assistant for a the owner of a small company.

Skye watched as Dr. Banner closed the resume and put it on his desk. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Bruce asks.

"Well, I have a little sister and an older brother, who's in the Army. Both of my parents are still married and have been for 20 years. I wanted to be a journalist ever since I was about 13 years old. I'm a very hard worker sir and you can trust me to do anything." Skye replies nervously.

The two of them sat in silence for a while as Bruce thought about if he should hire the young woman or not. She was probably the best option since she was young and had more energy than he did. Skye also seemed like an honest person but Bruce could tell that she was hiding something, but he didn't want to scare her off.

"I would need you to come here Monday-Friday from eight am to five pm. You would get paid every two weeks and I would pay for your gas." Bruce explained to her.

Bruce watched as a slight smile spread over her mouth. "Thank you sir and I accept your offer." Skye says.

Skye stands up and so does Bruce. She nervously extended her small hand towards Bruce and he shook it. "Its no problem Miss Hensen and please call me Bruce or Dr. Banner. I feel old when you call me sir." Bruce explained.

"I can do that si-Dr. Banner. And you can call me Skye if you would like." she tells him.

Bruce nods slowly at Skye. "You start tomorrow." he says. "Once again, thank you sir!" she exclaims before saying bye to him.

Dr. Banner watched as Skye exited his lab and then walk into the elevator. There was something about Skye that he liked and he hoped that Skye was going to be right for the job. Bruce quickly went back to his computer to start working again.

"She's hot." Bruce hears Tony Stark say. _Had he been here the entire time?_

"She's too young for me Tony besides, I'm not going to be trying to have sex with her. She's my new personal assistant." Bruce explained.

Tony smirked at him. "Whatever you say big guy. That's what I said about Pepper and now she's my girlfriend."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony. "Not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" Pepper asks as she walks.

Bruce buries his face into his hands and groans. "Me dating my new personal assistant."

Pepper and Tony both look at each other and smirk. "Alright, both of you out!" Bruce exclaims.

Skye didn't if she should be happy or not about getting the job. She wanted to be a journalist not a PA. However, this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had to admit though that she was little excited about having a job. Skye tapped her fingers against her steering wheel as she pulled out of the tower. It couldn't be to bad though. She could always quit if she didn't like being Dr. Banners assistant.


End file.
